


LoveStruck

by friskftw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Flustered Draco, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inter-House Unity, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Party Games, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Harry Potter, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskftw/pseuds/friskftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and co. plays a little trick on Draco, causing more and more pranks and dares, which then causes the entire 8th year to join in the fun, (they also have like, party games and drinking and stuff)</p><p> </p><p>Yes, the first chapters will be quite short, as I'm super terrible at writing long chapters. aghhh sorry<br/>But Evie does love some Drarry, and as I am Evie, I love Drarry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	LoveStruck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! HP fic comin ya way

Harry POV ~

 

The war was over. Harry had managed to finish Voldemort, and ended it all, no more fighting, no more battles. He was shocked that he had managed to kill Voldemort, but he was so filled with determination at the time that he knew, deep down that he could do it. And he did.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had all decided that they were going back for their eighth year at Hogwarts, well, Hermione was going back, and as Ron didn't want to leave her, as he _still_ hadn't plucked up the courage to ask her out yet, Harry went along with them, he didn't want to miss out on any 'exciting' things happening this year.

* * *

 They had arrived at Hogwarts, finally, Harry was home. As he was walking to the eighth years dormitories, he saw a girl, waiting for him behind a suit of armour, he stepped towards her to ask her what she was doing, when she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the nearest classroom.

"H-hey! What the fuc- Pansy?" He asked, confused as to what she was up to. He noticed that her facial expression was, serious, yet extremely giddy and excited.

"Pansy, what is it now?" Harry sighed, him and the other Gryffindors had accepted the Slytherins apologies, as they said they were only being 'evil' to not get killed as their parents worked for Voldemort. So they were all kind of friends now.

Pansy looked like she was going to explode, "You know some of the suspicions last year...about Draco..?" She whispered, as Harry nodded, "We have a hunch that they're true!!" She grinned like a maniac as Harry groaned, there had been so many rumors that Malfoy was crushing on Harry, and as weirded out as he was, part of Harry wasn't at all surprised with this information.

"So," Pansy carried on, "Me and some of the other guys are sneaking Draco a love potion, we'll see what happens!" She grinned, but Harry wasn't sure, the last time someone had a love potion, Harry's best friend nearly died. But as fun as pranking Malfoy sounded, he couldn't resist, but, what is something went wrong? Malfoy couldn't die, after all, he was the one who smuggled poison into some mead that caused Ron to almost die, and Malfoy definitely didn't want himself to be poisoned, so Harry agreed. Pansy looked relived, she whispered to Harry, "Make sure you can see Draco at the breakfast table tomorrow!" She giggled before hurrying back into their common room. Harry thought...What has he got himself into...?

* * *

Once Harry told Ron and Hermione this information, Ron immediately buckled over from laughing too much, while Hermione just shook her head and grinned.

"This is certainly going to be an exciting development!" She chuckled, Ron stopped laughing, "Well, duh! It'll be hilarious," Ron snorted, but Hermione shook her head and grinned the same grin that Harry had seen from Pansy earlier that morning. An evil, mischievous one.

"What do you mean?" Harry and Ron said, both at the same time, Hermione grinned again.

"You really are oblivious to everything Harry, completely clueless!" She giggled, "Haven't you seen the ways that Malfoy looks at you? I'll be surprised if he acts any different than he usually does!" She smirked, as Ron started bellowing with laughter yet again, while Harry sat in the armchair, confused.

Why would a sod like Malfoy be fancying Harry? They both hated each other, and anyway, Malfoy used to be a death eater, although he had changed from the past, he hadn't directly apologised to anyone... maybe he was ashamed? For what he did? Harry sat there wondering, hoping this plan wouldn't go terribly.


End file.
